<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gnossienne - e. hopper by visionsghostly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353039">gnossienne - e. hopper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsghostly/pseuds/visionsghostly'>visionsghostly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, LGBTQ Character of Color, Middle School, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PoC, bfwf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsghostly/pseuds/visionsghostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>┊┊ ➶ 𓆉｡˚ ✧ ┊ .𓆟 ͎. ｡˚ °<br/>┊.             𝐺𝑁𝑂𝑆𝑆𝐼𝐸𝑁𝑁𝐸       ➶-͙˚ ༘✶</p><p> ｡˚ 　　°<br/>﹒   𓆇  ．  ˚    𓄼    ﹒<br/>．   ˚</p><p> </p><p>-ˋˏ ༻🥀༺ ˎˊ-</p><p> </p><p>❝ i told the stars about you,<br/>they twinkled in response.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gnossienne - e. hopper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>┊┊ ➶ 𓆉｡˚ ✧ ┊ .𓆟 ͎. ｡˚ ° </p><p>┊. 𝐺𝑁𝑂𝑆𝑆𝐼𝐸𝑁𝑁𝐸 ➶-͙˚ ༘✶</p><p> </p><p>｡˚ 　　°</p><p>﹒ 𓆇 ． ˚ 𓄼 ﹒</p><p>． ˚</p><p> </p><p>-ˋˏ ༻🥀༺ ˎˊ-</p><p> </p><p>❝ i told the stars about you, </p><p>they twinkled in response.❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>| in which the </p><p>side character suddenly</p><p>becomes one of the </p><p>main characters. | </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⁎ ˚ 𓄼 ﹒</p><p> </p><p>﹒ 𓆇 ． ˚</p><p> </p><p>. ⁎</p><p> </p><p>˚ ． ♡</p><p> </p><p>𝐺𝑁𝑂𝑆𝑆𝐼𝐸𝑁𝑁𝐸</p><p> </p><p>n. a moment of awareness that someone you've known for years still has a private and mysterious inner life, and somewhere in the hallways of their personality is a door locked from the inside, a stairway leading to a wing of the house that you've never fully explored-an unfinished attic that will remain maddeningly unknowable to you, because ultimately neither of you has a map, or a master key, or any way of knowing exactly where you stand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>› ⟩🦈 .ೃ eleven hopper ' 🛸„ ↴</p><p>×</p><p>⏤ ⏤ ✎ .ೃ mai conners ↴</p><p> </p><p>. ° · 　　　　 ·　. • °</p><p> </p><p>. 　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ 　✧ * .</p><p> </p><p>. ˚ ✧　 ° 　　 . 　　° . .</p><p> </p><p>. 　 . ° . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>